marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
T'Challa (Earth-12041)
; formerly | Relatives = T'Chaka (father, deceased); Shuri (sister) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Royal Palace of Wakanda, Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = King | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators =Kevin Burke; Chris Wyatt | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 26 | HistoryText = Avengers Recruit Black Panther was listed as one of the Avengers potential recruits. Panther's Rage As T'Challa spoke before an the United Nations, Captain America protected the assembly from Crossbones who has been hired to take out T'Challa. After helping Cap to take out Crossbones, T'Challa made off with Cap's shield claiming that it was stolen property. Cap to brought in the Avengers for help and they traveled to Wakanda in order to reclaim it. During the confrontation, Black Panther claimed that Howard Stark stole Vibranium in order to make Cap's shield. To make matters worse, a reassembled Klaw appeared and made off with Cap's shield upon using a sound attack on the group. Both sides worked to find Klaw Cap told to Black Panther that T'Chaka gave the Vibranium to Howard to make into Cap's shield. Tracking him to a hideout in the Himalayas, the Avengers and Black Panther engaged Klaw in an armor made out of Vibranium. With a special tactic, the Avengers and Black Panther were able to knock Klaw out of the armor as Black Panther planned to make Klaw answer for his crimes. With Klaw's Vibranium armor in Wakandan custody, Black Panther changes his opinion of the Avengers and is offered reserve membership into the group. The Mighty Avengers Later, the Avengers disassembled and cut their ties to the United States government after learning that government intended to register Inhumans. The team's government liaison, Truman Marsh (secretly Ultron), recruited a new group of heroes to form the government-sanctioned Mighty Avengers in their place, including T'Challa, Captain Marvel, the Vision, Ant-Man, Red Hulk, Songbird, and the young Ms. Marvel. The Panther recognized that a world without the Avengers was a problem, but was unsure if such a plan was the best solution, Before it could be discussed any further, Marsh sent them to stop Baron Strucker. They did so, but not without help from the Black Widow and Iron Man. T'Challa criticized the original team, accusing them of wasting their talents and abandoning their responsibilities to peace and order. Later, Marsh sent them to intercept three runaway Inhumans. They were met by the Avengers, who had come to warn the runaways of the raid. Neither side would give in, and a brawl broke out between the two Avengers factions. Black Panther went toe to toe with Iron Man. The battle eventually ended in favor of the Mighty Avengers. While Black Widow managed to escape, the rest of the renegade Avengers were taken into custody. Soon after, it became apparent that the Inhuman registry had never been intended to protect people; in fact, any registered Inhuman became the target of mind control and was compelled to attack innocent humans. When Marsh attempted to force Ms. Marvel to register, the older heroes on the Mighty Avengers were shocked and decided this was the last straw. While the girl went into hiding, Black Panther and the team quit working for Marsh and sought out the other Avengers team, now also joined by Medusa and Black Bolt. Unfortunately, by the time Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Vision and Red Hulk found the girl, it was too late and Ms. Marvel had already succumbed to mind control. She proved a capable fighter, but Ms. Marvel was eventually freed when Vision removed the registration device. All the Avengers returned to Avengers Tower, only to find Marsh there waiting. T'Challa was shocked to watch Truman Marsh morph into Ultron, who had been manipulating everyone all along, and declared he was finally ready to take over the world with his army of sentries and mind-controlled Inhumans. The Mighty Avengers and the Avengers worked together against Ultron and his army, but the sentries regenerated as fast as they were getting destroyed. Iron Man developed a plan and took Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, the Hulk, and Black Panther to his father's lab. The Panther worked with Captain Marvel and the Hulk to protect the lab from the Inhumans Karnak, Gorgon, and Inferno, while Ant-Man, Falcon, and Iron Man successfully broke Ultron's control over the Inhumans. However, while Ultron had the heroes distracted, he stole a new body for himself--the same armor that had been used by Klaw from Wakanda's armory. In doing so, the villain also gained power over the Vibranium and bested the top agents of the Dora Milaje and nearly T'Challa himself before fleeing to the final phase of the plan; by using the Vibranium body as a catalyst, Ultron would gather enough radiation to superheat the planet and end all life on earth. All the Avengers pursued, and the villain was seemingly defeated. Unfortunately, Ultron managed to transfer himself into a new body at the last second: Iron Man's. The Avengers were horrified to realize that Ultron had successfully hacked Iron Man's very mind. However, Doctor Strange arrived and cast a spell to keep Tony Stark alive and stop Ultron, but it kept Stark trapped in a limbo halfway between the Dark Dimension and the natural world. The Avengers vowed to honor their friend's sacrifice and find a way to bring him back. In the meantime, T'Challa formally accepted to joining the Avengers and putting the Vibranium body back under top security, hopefully for good. | Powers = Seemingly those of the T'Challa of Earth-616. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. Master Tactician: T'Challa is a smart tactician, strategist and leader who is practically peerless. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Panther Habit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * James C. Mathis III provides the voice of Black Panther in Marvel's Avengers Assemble, reprising his role as the same character from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists